Baśnie Hogwartu
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: 14. baśni, nierzadko o "mistycznym powiewie" (cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło).


I

Dwunastoletni Neville stanął niepewnie przed gryfem. Właściwie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Dumbledroe go uprzedził, żeby o nic się nie martwił. Uff, ależ spokojność wpełzła do mózgu Longbottoma. Gryf sam odsunął się, przepuszczając chłopca do gabinetu dyrektora. Mieli o czymś ważnym porozmawiać. Każdy krok Nevilla dobitnie to potwierdzał.

Dumbledore przywitał go zza biurka, chłopak stał przed nim, nie wiedzieć czemu, oddalony o co najmniej dwadzieścia sporych susów... może to nieśmiałość... respekt przed autorytetem.

– Witaj, Neville – rzekł przyjaźnie. – Jesteś niezwykłym chłopcem, jeśli mowa o pulchności, grubości oraz rozroście zbędnego ciała... – stwierdził poważnie, lecz niegroźnie.

Chłopak nie spodziewał się tego. Wbił oczy w podłogę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć. Na szczęście dyrektor kontynuował:

– Jesteś niezwykle gruby, Neville... – tym razem powiedział z nieukrywaną pasją, brwi aż spotkały się na chwilę na środku czoła, nadal jednak bez krzty groźby, wyrozumiale.

Neville mlasnął z trudem ustkami, jego wydatne wargi poruszyły się.

– Ja.. ja chyba aż taki gruby nie jestem, pro... profesorze – rzekł nieśmiało i cicho.

– Jesteś, Neville! Jesteś! – Albus gromko oświadczył, poruszając zaciekle głową, jednak w albusowy, elegancki sposób. – Jesteś niezmiernie gruby!

Nevillowi lekko odskoczyła głowa do tyłu. Przyjął niewidzialny cios, nadal nie wiedząc co czynić czy mówić. Słowo „gruby" jakoś nie pasowało w ustach dyrektora. Neville czuł się urażony, choć starał się sobie wmówić, że dyrektor na pewno robi to dla jego dobra.

– Jesteś, Neville... – przemówił łagodnie.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

– Jem dużo słodkiego... Mam taką szafeczkę i zawsze do niej sięgam, to znaczy to u babci, a tu jest Hogsmede...

– Nie należy więc wyjmować całego opakowania z szafeczki, tylko troszkę i potem już więcej nie!

– Ale ja tak robię, panie profesorze! – Neville żałośnie zaskomlał. – Ale potem wracam po więcej i więcej! Bardzo lubię słodkości...

Dumbledore odsapnął. Nie było sensu dłużej tego drążyć.

– O ile się nie mylę... – zaczął Dumbledore, sięgając pamięcią wstecz – wybrałeś na swoje zwierzę żabę, prawda?

– Teodorę! – Neville podchwycił, zmiana tematu dodała mu otuchy. – Mam ją nawet przy sobie...

Wyjął z kieszeni śpiącą żabkę. Leniwie otworzyła powieki, rzucając okiem na wysokiego mężczyznę za biurkiem. Poszło w kimono dalej.

– To jest żaba, Neville – stwierdził Albus.

Neville zmarszczył czoło i przytaknął gorliwie, dyrektor miał pełną rację.

– To jest... – Dumbledore zmienił pozycję na krześle – śpiąca żaba.

Neville uznał, że dyrektor nie bardzo wie jak przejść do sedna sprawy, a raczej nie uznał, a poczuł, bo zawsze myślał o swym autorytecie w samych superlatywach. Trzymał oburącz Teodorę i czekał.

– Czy uważasz... – Albus starczo przerwał wypowiedź – że twoja żaba jest gruba?

– Chyba nie...

– Ale ty jesteś! – natychmiast przerwał chłopakowi, mocno, lecz nienatarczywie.

Ten patrzył zakłopotany na Teodorę. Powiedział niepewnie:

– Ma skórę pokrytą brodawkami, ale gruba nie jest... Kojarzy mi się trochę z miłą purchaweczką

– O nie, Neville! To ty jesteś pulchną i rozrośniętą purchawką!

Po raz pierwszy wyczuł agresywny ton.

– Co więcej, nie jestem herpetologiem, więc nie używaj przy mnie terminów jak „brodawka" i tym podobne...

Neville mlasnął, bo chciał coś orzec.

– A poza tym jesteś długa dupka, więc przestań tyle jeść!

Neville zarumienił się. Został dotknięty. Słowa dyrektora przebiły się przez skórę, mięso, kości i dotarły do trudno dostrzegalnych substancji. Skinął głową i niemo pożegnał się ze swym autorytetem.

Gdy tylko opuścił gabinet, z szafy obok drzwi wypełzła McGonagall.

– Czemu mówiłeś mu takie nieprzyjemne rzeczy Albusie! – zarzuciła mu, zaskoczona.

– Tak się załatwia biznesy, moja droga... – wlepił zimny wzrok w filiżankę herbaty i wziął z niej gorący łyk.

– Ależ chłopak nie jest wcale taki... gruby!

Dumbledore trzasnął pięścią o biurko, nozdrza mu załopotały gniewnie.

– Już nigdy więcej żaden zasraniec nie będzie mi wykupywał dropsów sprzed nosa!

II

Stopy jego wsunęły się do łaźni prefektów. Przemógł swą bierność i otępiałe ciało wywołane klimatycznością unoszących się oparów. Ktoś niedawno skończył, zdaje się, niezłą serię kąpieli... albo było ich kilku. Znaczy, że dobrze wyliczył czas, moment idealny.

Poplaskał chwilę stopą w małej, apetycznej kałuży. Dotarł do krawędzi przestronnej wanny.

Wyjął z torby kilka małych, niskich, okrągłych świeczuszek. Jego ciało, już uwolnione z więzów oparowych, rozpoczęło lawirować i ekwilibrować we wszelakich możliwych partiach łazienkowych. Łokieć uginał się i wyginał, celował w najrozmaitsze miejsca i uczucia pomieszczenia. Wydłubywał oko, wzniecał pożar, roztkliwiał do łez.

On układał świeczki, komponując uwerturę do prawdziwego widowiska, prawdziwej opery zmysłów. Jakiż klimat powstał! Jakiż! Punkciki światła, jak chybotliwe, długie oczka, obserwowały dalej roznegliżowywanie się przybysza. Wskoczył do bali, morze poruszone, 8 w skali Beauforta, fale szaleją. On najedzon szaleju, o Posejdonie, najadł się, boć taka moc i szaleństwo biją z niego!

Ramię jego, pełne dynamizmu, wybiło się w powietrze, rozrzucając krople wody w długim, soczystym pióropuszu i ręka na końcu ruchu zarzuciła kawałek mokrej tkaniny nieopodal szyi.

– Majt na bark – szepnął głosem pełnym tajemnicy, niezbadanej frywolności, choć jakby znajomej, i szerokich horyzontów... daleko one, het, het, jeszcze tak daleko... daleko tak, tyle wód...

Do pasa zanurzon mknął dalej. Niemy wiaty dął w mokry żagiel. Cóż za piękny wielomasztowiec, dokąd płynie, dokąd tak pędzi? Włosy powiewały mu, uśmiech wpełzł na usta. Mknął, pokonywał fale i morskie odmęty.

Znikąd pojawiła się pół-materialna Marta. Z gracją podleciała tak, by gdzieś na górze oprzeć się na brzuchu. Podbródek rozmarzony wsparła na rozmarzonych dłoniach i z uśmiechem wiecznej rozkoszy obserwowała go.

– Jaki jesteś dzielny! – szepnęła.

Wykonał skręt, by otrzymać od losu i natury lepszy wiatr.

Nie zareagował na wypowiedź Marty, ale na usta wpełzł mocniejszy, wyraźniejszy uśmiech.

Płynął het.

III

Harry leżał obok Ginny na trawie. Wymknęli się z Hogwartu, dzięki pelerynie niewidce. Na błonia docierało tylko kilka świateł z odległych okien szkolnych. Byli oni już w tym wieku, że-że. A chcieć, chyba też chcieli, a na pewno Harry chciał. Ten wiek pozwalał im i zapewniał wszelaki potencjał aby już-już.

Ginny to była jedna, wielka niewiadoma, jak rój gwiazd na niebie. Osy – groźne i niegroźne. Nie ukąszą, dopóki nie dasz powodu. Patrzyła rozmarzonymi oczyma na niebo i wzdychała poetycko, Harry'ego zaczęło to już nudzić. Jaka ta Ginny romantyczna... jak by to jej aluzje zapodać, na jakim talerzyku?..

Harry zassał wargi swych gorących ust letniej nocy i lekko nimi pyknął. Ginny pewnie pomyślała, że to w oddali zakończyła żywot jakaś supernowa.

– Harry... – zaczęła.

– No?! Wal śmiało! – Harry podskoczył na trawie.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się w duchu, widząc tyle możliwości na nocnym nieboskłonie.

– Jakie znasz gwiazdozbiory?

Harry przeczesał włosy palcami i mocno wypuścił powietrze, ona jakby tego nie słyszała.

– Err..., sporo ich tam. O, patrz... – wskazał gdzieś, zerkając na nią cichaczem cichym. – To jest gwiazdozbiór Kesze...Keszefreszty...tymu...sodo..likopiko..nawa tresa! Ach, trudno to wypowiedzieć... – zaśmiał się.

– Nie zrozumiałam... – zmarszczyła się. – Możesz powtórzyć?

– Spoko, mała. Keszefreszty-tymusodo-likopiko-nawatresa.

– Nawet miłe... – zaśmiała się delikatnie i oglądała gwiazdy, które jej wskazał. – Jakąś historię pewnie ma...

– No, był takim... mistrzem pocałunków ogólnie, ekhm... – odkasłał, jakby coś mówił i to co mówił, nie znaczyło tylko tego, o czym mówił.

– O... – westchnęła sennie, z dalekich krain baśni.

Harry odnosił wrażenie, że Ginny powoli mięknie, bardzo powoli, jak na szybkie tempo Harry'ego.

– Słuchaj, tego... a tam – wskazał dokładnie kształt na niebie – tam to są usta, widzisz to?

– Usta! – nie dowierzała, ale tak jakby przemawiała z innego wszechświata. – Niech coś zaśpiewają... Zaśpiewaj Harry coś o Księżycu...

Harry'emu nozdrza zaklekotały. To były czerwone klekotki alarmowe.

– Może jeszcze jakieś te... gwiazdki pooglądamy?

– Tak, ale potem zaśpiewasz...

„Jezu, jak ona nudzi..." – pomyślał.

– Dobra, pa tam... – wziął jej rękę i zatoczył jej palcem kształt ponętnych sylwetek. – To jest Para. Kochankowie. Leżą na czarnym niczym i patrzą na ludzi jak my na gwiazdy... Ale są kochankami, więc... no, nie tylko leżą. Robią też inne rzeczy.

– Jakie... rzeczy? – dopytała, z cieniem zainteresowania na czole w postaci lekkiej doliny zmarszczek.

„Zmarszczki w takim wieku? Nie, to światło, pewnie to zwykłe jakieś odkształcenie mimiczne..." – Harry rozważył naprędce.

– No, coś tam robią ze sobą – wytłumaczył.

– Acha.

Ginny to powiedziała jakby... jakby zrozumiała?! Harry'emu szybciej serducho tańczyło.

– To piosenka teraz! – beznamiętnie rzekła, ale z jakimś dalekim uczuciem.

– No, tyle że tu będzie problem, bo normalnie żadnej o Księżycu nie znam.

– Harry nie zna?

Spytała jak Zgredek... Irytujące. Wymyślił jakąś melodyjkę na poczekaniu i dał głos:

– Kiedyś to ja Księżycem byłem... I jaśniałem na niebie, jak mała, mała owieczka... – uchwycił jej wyraz twarzy, chyba kupowała. – Śpiewałem piosenki ludzikom... otwierałem moje kraterki...

– Księżycem byłeś, Harry, ale to słodkie!

– Nie, to tylko ta pio...

Harry'emu oczy stanęły w słup. Ręka jego w kieszeń!

– Ginny! – wrzasnął. – Miałaś tego nie żreć!

Wyciągnął z kieszeni małą torebeczkę z białym proszkiem. Było go trochę mniej, niż zanim tu przyszli.

– Lubię Białego Kuratora! Jest niezwykle magiczny. Kurator nade mną stoi i takie miłe rzeczy pokazuje... w tych gwiazdach...

– Ale my sprzedajemy! Tylko! Czemu nie możesz zapamiętać tej zasady?! To był ostatni raz!

– Ale ja będę jeść!

Harry stanowczo pokręcił głową.

– Nie.

Rzuciła się na niego i ugryzła w nos. Harry krzyknął z bólu, a dziewczyna czmychnęła. W oczach chłopaka perliły się dwie łezki bólu fizycznego, gdy wstawał z potarganą czupryną. Sypnął całą zawartość torebeczki w kierunku nieba, rozeźlony. Białe okruszki nie opadły na ziemię. Chwilę lawirowały na tle gwiazd, odtańczyły dla Harry'ego taniec przeistoczenia, przybierając kształt Białego Kuratora. Był majestatyczny i niepojęty. Ni to zwierzę, ni to człowiek. Istota wzniosła swe pół-skrzydła pół-ramiona, a złożona struktura jego oczu, niezwykle skomplikowana, skierowała się na chłopca. Wiele planet musiało zginąć i narodzić się, aby to mogło się stać.

Istota mrugnęła do niego zadziornie. Przesłał mu niewerbalną wiadomość z dalekich galaktyk, uśmiercając coraz to nowsze gwiazdy, przemierzając swą mocy nieprzepasane otoczenia wielu wymiarów, po czym rozpłynął się i biały pył opadł, oddając się zapomnieniu wśród morza traw.

Harry zażył jeszcze trochę Kuratora z drugiej działki. Ale tylko trochę, aby całkowicie nie odlecieć. Wpadł na pomysł, jak sprawić, by Ginny dała się mu pocałować, ach, ta krnąbrna suczka... Harry jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia z tak niedostępną.

Zważył w ręce, ile zostało mu Kuratora i uśmiechnął się. Wlazł na motor, którym tu przybyli, zasłonił chustą z czaszką twarz, aż po nos, i pognał za rudą łasiczką, pełen nadziei i romantyzmu.

IV

– Patrz, Hermiona, mam komputer! – Ron naiwnie wyszczerzył zęby do przyjaciółki, pokazując jej laptop.

– Ukradłeś mugolowi... – zgadła i wróciła do lektury książki.

Ron strapił się.

– Nie, mój tata dostał i dał mi... mówi, że to nie na jego głowę, woli gumowe kaczuszki i takie tam...

Hermiona wydała nieokreślony pomruko-wescthnięcio-pisk, gapiąc się w literki. Byli sami w pokoju wspólnym, a Ron gadał o laptopie.

– Nawet nie wiesz, Herm, jaką moc obliczeniową ma procesor... – gardził nią.

Hermionie napięła twarz w uśmiecho-grymasie i dokonała obrotu oczyma. Po ciszy, dodała, śpiewając jak maszyno-ptako-człowiek w bajce _Dexter_, którą kiedyś oglądała z rodzicami:

– Mózg, to doskonały komputer jest!

– Ta? – Ron ostentacyjnie nie dowierzał. – Wpisz mu to równanie różniczkowe drugiego rzędu, a ci od razu policzy!

– To chyba zrobi każdy kalkulator... – zastanowiła się. – Czy nie? – znów się zastanowiła. – A w ogóle to od kiedy interesujesz się matematyką?

– Nie ja... – Ron zaprzeczył, a żeby do takich ekscesów dochodziło. – Harry jakoś polubił i dużo mi o tym mówi... Ale już mniejsza o matmę! Tu masz dostęp do całego świata! Internet! Zero sów i niedogodności, czaisz, Hermiona?

– Chyba nie... – widać było, że chce kończyć tę rozmowę.

– Kupy, Hermiona! Nie ma kup! – wyjaśnił ochoczo. – Klikasz na kopertkę na necie i leci wiadomość Ekspres Hogwart jak proszeczek fiuu i ześwitokleczenie na maksa!

– Matematyka ci szkodzi, Ronald... – Hermiona skryła się za książką.

Na facjacie Rona wylądował ciężki, spocony dziko-warchlak. To jest, wściekł się rudzielec... Ach, wiewiór złości zaraz przyłoży samicy! Ron wyskoczył agresywnie z fotela i przysunął ekran pod jej twarz.

– Licz całki, licz! – wrzasnął.

Hermiona zostawiła książkę i wybiegła z pokoju wspólnego.

– Źle się stało – pomyślał.

Bo dzisiaj była imprezka na mieście. Ron chciał na niej całować Hermionę.

V

– Stary, mówię ci! Będzie o niebo lepiej! – Ron zachęcał przyjaciela, krocząc korytarzem szkolnym z naręczem dziwnych przedmiotów.

– No... nie wiem... – Harry ciągle nie dał się przekonać.

W przeciwieństwie do Rona szedł trochę niepewnie i lustrował wzrokiem to, co obaj nieśli...

– Stary, spoko. Po prostu mi uwierz. Ja się na tym znam. Mam pasję! Ty grasz dobrze w Quidditch, nie?

– No, jestem najlepszy!

– No, a ja ci pokażę, jak wydobywa się artyzm... takiego katharsis... jeszcze nie miałeś!

Harry pozostawał sceptykiem aż do końca. Tak wolał. Zawód będzie mniejszy, jeśli Ron się pomyli, jednakowoż z drugiej strony, jeśli będzie negatywnie nastawiony do przedsięwzięcia, to pozytywny skutek może zostać nieuzyskany i to będzie tylko i wyłącznie jego wina, jego, Harry'ego Pottera!

– Ok, spróbujmy, jestem fluidem w twoich rękach, pokaż mi wizję, a ja się w niej znajdę, ot co... – powiedział, kończąc niepewności i niesnaski go gnębiące.

Bał się jednak nadal, że ten jeden dzisiejszy raz odmieni na gorsze te wszystkie inne razy, które dotąd przeżywał i odmieni w sposób nieodwracalny te, które jeszcze na niego czekają.

Dotarli do składziku Filtcha. Stało tu sporo mioteł, na ścianach wisiała jeszcze para kajdan. Zakradli się doń, używając skradzionego klucza. Ron zapalił pochodnie.

– Stań na środku, Harry, tam, gdzie ci wygodnie, ale na środku mniej więcej... – Ron ochoczo wydał polecenie, cały w emocji.

Harry założył na swą czaszkę dziwną czapkę, którą Ron mu wytrzasnął. Były to właściwie dwie obręcze. Jedna okalała głowę, a druga wisiała pół metra nad nią, podtrzymywana na czterech żeliwnych prętach. Ta wyższa miała średnicę z grubsza dwóch metrów. Ron zawiesił na tejże obręczy różne papierki, serpentyny i obrazki z widokiem morza, par zakochanych, tropików, narodzin dziecka i przeróżnych innych sytuacji życiowych.

– Ron, szybciej, nie chciałbym, żeby Filtch mnie tak zobaczył...

Weasley spieszył się, ale bez chaosu, czyli utworzył idealny ład. Ron podłączył generator, który tu przyniósł, do sporych wymiarów elektrycznego wiatraka Argusa Filtcha. Włączył go. Pęd powietrza poruszył przedmiotami przed oczyma Harry'ego i dotarł do jego twarz. Włosy sennie rozpoczęły odginać się do tyłu. Falowały bezopornie i idealnie. Długo nie trwało, nim jego usta rzekły cichaczem:

– Ja płynę...

Ron patrzył na to z uśmiechem i z założonymi rękoma. Niewidzące oczy przyjaciela i wszędobylski artyzm kontentowały chłopaka.

Znikąd wynurzyła się Marta. Symulowała, że jest przykuta do ściany kajdanami. Puściła oczko Harry'emu. Zerwała się do lotu i wylądowała tuż przed stopami swego ukochanego, lądując na brzuchu. Podbródek swój wsparła na rękach, a łokcie na podłodze i westchnęła cichaczem:

– Jaki on dzielny!

Z uśmiechem patrzyła na swego kapitana.

VI

Ron namiętnie całował zupełnie wyluzowaną Hermionę, muzyka dawała po bębenkach. Rudy chłopak zważył w ręce torebeczkę z Białym Kuratorem. Dobrze, że Harry mu go polecił.

VII

Harry, Ron i Hermiona słuchali pod drzwiami, tego co się działo z Nevillem. Niesamowite plugawe odgłosy wydobywały się z czeluści pokoju. Ron zajrzał przez szparkę w drzwiach, Nevillem miotało po pościeli.

– Wezwijmy egzorcystę! – Ron jęknął przerażony.

Hermiona zatknęła usta.

– Neville… – Harry sapnął z wczuciem.

Zamknęli drzwi, szczelnie!

– Co robimy…? – Hermiona oddychało prędko i ciężko.

Pot lśnił na twarzach wszystkich.

– Spokojnie, naradźmy się – Harry zawsze umiał się odnaleźć w takiej chwili. – Przede wszystkim należy zawiadomić Albusa Dumbldore'a.

Oficjum w jego głosie wzięło wszystkich oplotło ryzami, w te, w ryzy wzięło. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, Neville stał w nich, niezwykle blady.

– AAA! – cała trójka wrzasnęła.

– Neville, Jezu! – Harry krzyknął. – Co z tobą?! Opętany?

Neville mlasnął ustami i słabo orzekł:

– Harry? Jestem na diecie… Jestem strasznie, strasznie, strasznie, strasznie gruby – w miarę mówienia tracił chęć poruszania ustami.

Nie skupiając wzroku na niczym udał się do łazienki, by oddać mocz.

VIII

– Tak, proszę... – rzekł Dumbledore zza biurka.

Minerwa McGonagall weszła do jego gabinetu, uważając, by nie uderzyć się w głowę o górny próg. Takie prześmiewcze zajście mogłoby gwałtownie umniejszyć jej pozycję w oczach dyrektora. Ten wskazał jej krzesło przed nim, dżentelmen w każdym calu. Przywitał ją mądry, filozoficzny błysk oka.

– Ostatnio doszedłem do ciekawych wniosków, Minerwo – rzekł głęboko, patrząc w jej twarz, jak w myślodsiewnię, która zaraz przyjmie w swe objęcia myśli starego pana.

Uśmiech był na tyle wyraźny, na ile powinien. Pani psor zamieniła się w słuch.

– Tak, wiele myślałem... – podrapał się w czoło. – Jako doświadczony człowiek, i mądry, uznam swoje myśli za wartościowe i godne przekazania – spojrzał znacząco znad okularów połówek. – Moje odkrycie dotyczy życia jako cząstki historii, która, jak wiadomo, lubi się powtarzać! – splótł ręce na blacie biurka. – Otóż, doszedłem do wniosku, że podczas naszego żywota stan naszego umysłu... zapętla się! W miarę mijania czasu, od momentu, gdy „otrzymujemy" świadomość, nasz stan umysły metamorfuje, przekształca się... zmienia... – refleksyjnie ostatnie słowo wyrzekł – aż nie zacznie stagnować... I od tego momentu przez czas jakiś pozostaje taki sam. Nasz umysł, by zapobiec temu, powraca do stanu, w którym był na początku. Z szerszym bagażem doświadczeń rozpoczynamy przeprawę umysłową jeszcze raz, tym razem dochodząc dalej, lecz w którymś momencie... znów... musimy... stagnować...

Poważny ton Albusa był niepokojący... Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy dyrektorowi nie nawróciły się te koszmarne sny o dzieciństwie, bracie i Lordzie Voldemorcie.

– I tu chciałbym dodać..., że rozwój umysłu idzie w parze z rozwojem ciała... – nieznacznie cmoknął i zastanowił się tu trochę dłużej.

– Zaraz! – McGonagall dynamicznie wyciągnęła ramiona przed siebie, aby natychmiast to przerwać. – Widziałam jak ostatnio potraktowałeś Neville'a. Czy ty aby nie zamierasz wybić mi z głowy używania kremu odmładzającego?

Dumbledore zbulwersował się. Policzki nadęły mu się jak u buldoga. Jak śmiała przerwać mu jego przemyślenia?

– Nie bądź śmieszna, Minerwo! Mieliśmy tylko porozmawiać jak dwie bratnie dusze!

Pani psor wstała.

– Tak myślałem, że to ty... Gdy idziesz do zielarskiego w przebraniu, zostawiaj okulary w gabinecie... nazbyt na twoim nosie są rozpoznawalne. Stałeś tuż za mną w kolejce, a sprzedawczyni powiedziała mi, że to już ostatni kremik...

Wyszła, bardziej głośno niż cicho stawiając kroki. Albus zachichotał, sięgając po dropsa.

– Nie zawsze wychodzi... – szepnął zadziornie, starannie delektując się cukierkiem i zatracając się w rozmyślaniach o życiu oraz biznesie.

IX

Harry Potter zasiadł za biurkiem w swym gabinecie i swym zwyczajem zaczął pisać listy do znajomych. Przygotował sobie listę z datami urodzin oraz imienin na cały rok i teraz, gdy styczniowa noc za oknem, chciał zawczasu stworzyć zgrabne życzenia dla każdego, kto na nie zasługiwał.

Jego sława co prawda przerastała wszystko co żywe i martwe na tym świecie, jednak należało się podzielić sobą z tymi najbliższymi.

– Ach... – westchnął leniwie, maczając piórko w atramencie.

Bardzo lubił udawać, że pisanie listów to przykra konieczność, a tak naprawdę pławił się wtedy w niepohamowanym samouwielbieniu, świadomy udawania, co podsycało jeszcze bardziej rozkosz.

Pisał i mówił, co pisze, tak lubił.

– Drogi Romualdzie Wisielcu. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam burzę twego rudego włosia na głowie i miło wspominam tych kilka chwil, które żeśmy spędzili w Hogwarcie. Zacny był z ciebie kompan, choć trochę opieszały i powolny. Nie, nie! Nie w sensie stricte obiektywnym. Po prostu porównałem cię do siebie. Nie mogłem tego nie zrobić, ponieważ taki blask bije ode mnie, iż pominięcie mej osoby byłoby grzechem pychy, jako że byłoby to zignorowanie Jasności! Ale do rzeczy, mój drogi! Urodziny, o la Boga! Sporo pewnie lat masz już na koncie! A niechaj kolejne dochodzą ci w urodzaju i paś te świnki w spokoju i harmonii, a zboża to ci pas i więcej życzę! Twój Sławny, HP.

Podniósł kartkę i obejrzał!

– Zacne... – pomyślał i odłożył, jako pierwszą, na stosik życzeń spisanych.

Nie wiedział właściwie, co teraz porabia Roman, ale chyba miał farmę gdzieś na południe od Londynu...

Zamaszyście sięgnął po kolejną kartkę, tym razem w serduszka, więc musiał napisać do kogoś o płci przeciwnej. Zamoczył pióro. Pochylił się.

– Droga Herszto Grążel... – tu drgnęła mu głowa... prawidłowe imię przybyło szybko jak strzała puszczona z łuku, choć nie trafiła bezpośrednio w mózg, ale w jakąś tarczę, która go przysłaniała. – Droga Hermenegildo Grążel. Czy nadal wciskasz w siebie tyle wiedzy? Pytam tylko, ponieważ masz okazję się przekonać, że to nie ilość nauki zapewnie sukces w życiu, ale... przystojność, sława oraz uśmiech w odpowiedniej chwili! Taki to już świat jest zły, Hermanie. – skreślił „Hermanie". – ... Hermetyczko. Pamiętam te wspólnie spędzone chwile w Hogwarcie. Uczty, jak zrzędziłaś i takie tam... Na lekcjach jak się wymądrzałaś i podlizywałaś, gdzie popadnie (zawsze się zastanawiałem czy ty jesteś ssakiem, czy może lizusowcem?) Nie mówię, że dobra wazelina jest zła, ale bez odpowiedniego uśmiechu i mojej klasy oraz okoliczności wychodzi się na tępaka! No, to zdrówka życzę, sukcesów w nauce, całuję gorąco! (moja „propozycja" nadal jest aktualna [jesień, w pociągu]) Twój Sławny, HP. – Pomyślał głęboko i dodał: – Pogromca Voldemorta!

Na stosiku leżały już dwie kartki.

– Drogi Hagridzie Rubenstein! Co u Zęba? Czy korzystasz z tych zniżek na fitness, w które cię...

Harry złapał się za głowę. Przeraźliwy pisk wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Wstał z krzesła i nie poczuł jak znalazł się na ziemi. Kim był? Niesamowita siatka wspomnień oplotła jego ciało. Rozdarł ją i dysząc powstał z ziemi, zataczając się. Stanął przed wysokim lustrem i zdjął okulary, dzięki czemu widział wyraźniej. Odgarnął z czoła złote loczki i przyjrzał się uważnie rozmazanej błyskawicy narysowanej tam mazakiem. Gdy tusz spływał z potem i dotarł do brwi, on zastanawiał się co zygzak robi na jego czole.

– Nie jestem Harrym Potterem... czy to moje wspomnienia? – rzekł po chwili, poddając wypowiedź licznym rozważaniom. – No, to... kim jestem? – odgarnął jeszcze raz loczki i przypomniał sobie, że przed paroma godzinami rysował sobie to coś na czole.

X

Odkąd Harry dowiedział się, że ma ojca chrzestnego często powracał do niego ten natarczywy sen... Ten sen:

Po pokoju w Zakonie Feniksa przechadzał się bez celu Syriusz Black. Nagle drewniane drzwi rozwarły się z łoskotem i do sali wbiegł Harry, syn chrzestny Syriusza.

– Syriusz – powiedział Harry lekko zdziwiony obecnością ojca chrzestnego, jednak maskował to sprytnie, tak że słowo to wypowiedziane przez chłopaka zabrzmiało zupełnie naturalnie, jakby Harry szukał czegoś w szafie i znalazł to właśnie.

Harry założył ręce do tyłu i elegancko się przechadzał, pytając Syriusza:

– Nigdy nie pamiętam, który ty byłeś, Syriusz. Lunatyk, Łapa czy Rogacz?

Tutaj Syriusz założył ręce do tyłu i patrzył mocniej na chłopaka.

– Drogą eliminacji, Harry, zawsze sobie przypominaj.

Harry przystanął, udając na pokaz, że to zatrzymanie wywołane było zainteresowaniem, choć to była prawda, więc udawanie było kłamstwem. Syriusz dokończył:

– Nie jestem Lunatykiem, bo nie wyję do Księżyca. Jestem Łapa! Łapa, Harry!

Harry chwilę to przemyślał:

– A co z Rogaczem?

– Rogaczem jest James, twój tatuś! – wrzasnął Syriusz i odsłonił czarne od próchnicy zęby w przypływie szaleństwa.

Stał tak i uśmiechał się czarnym uśmiechem, nie mrugając. Był sztywny i miał rozłożone ręce jakby chciał kogoś uściskać. Nagle szaleństwo odpływało i przeradzało się w wyrafinowaną obelgę:

– Lilly była taka słodka, taka słodka...

Uściskał powietrze i ruszył w stronę Harry'ego, co kilka kroków robiąc dzióbek do całowania. Czarny uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz i przerodził się w szaleńczy śmiech. Rzucił się na bezbronnego chłopca.

Wtedy Harry znajdował się nagle w lesie, przez chwilę widząc siebie z Syriuszem z innej perspektywy, z boku.

Pojawił się na jakieś kupie zeschłej trawy. Szelest... Jeleń podniósł głowę i zaczął się mu przyglądać. Wystrzał... Jeleń padł nienaturalnie szybko na ziemię. Harry bał się spojrzeć na zakrwawione ciało.

XI

Harry szedł z Ronem cichaczem. Korytarze Hogwartu wypełniał mrok nocy.

– No, nie jestem jednak pewien, Ron... – rzekł do przyjaciela.

– A ty znowu swoje! – sapnął Ron, ciągnąc oporną kozę na smyczy.

– Bo wiesz... ostatnim razem było okej, z tą czapką dziwną i tymi „pierwiastkami psychiki", jak je nazwałeś, ale... – Harry pomyślał. – Jednak jak wymykałem się sam, to katharsis było... pełniejsze, może nie większe, ale pełniejsze!

– Pieprzysz, Harry – stęknął Ron. – Mówię ci! To mi się śniło! Koza biegająca po sali od wróżbiarstwa strącająca ze stolików kule, filiżanki i ogólnie wnosząca chaos, fruwające maskotki, które na to patrzą wielkimi, beznamiętnymi oczyma... – tu wskazał na kilkanaście maskotek na rękach Harry'ego, głównie klaunów, jednak wszystkie z ogromnymi psycho-oczyma – ...a ty... stojący na stoliku Trelawney, podnosisz jej kulę powolutku do góry! Artyzm, stary! Wizja i to z pompką! Będziesz pompatycznie wzdychać, katharsis! Jeszcze takiego odrealnienia nie miałeś, mowa!

Harry po części zgadzał się w duchu z przyjacielem, jednakowoż bardzo tęsknił za samotnym wykradaniem się z pokoju wspólnego, gdy nikt o tym nie wiedział. Wchodził do łazienki prefektów i bez pomocy żadnych środków odurzających umiał tak się wczuć, z jakiegoś dziwnego miejsca pozyskać optymalną ilość pierwiastka artyzmu, by wkroczyć w wymiar innej rzeczywistości. Gdy zakradał się korytarzami, już czuł opuszkami palców te światy niezmierzone, a podczas zapalania świeczek, był już w nich właściwie jedną nogą.

– Ron, ucisz tę kozę... Możemy mieć kłopoty... – powiedział.

– Wasze kłopoty właśnie się rozpoczęły... – mruknął złowieszczy głos przed nimi.

Filtch musiał przed chwilką wyjść zza rogu, gdy oni patrzyli na zwierzę szukające trawy na kamiennej posadzce.

– Ten to umie wejść w porę... – pomyśleli.

Koza zaczęła skubać but Argusa.

– Po co wam koza? – zapytał. – To jakieś czarno magiczne sztuczki? Bawicie się w voodoo?

Harry odparł:

– Err, tak, dobrze, że na pana wpadliśmy, bo potrzebujemy kłęba pańskich włosów...

– Harry! – Ron próbował dezaktywować krnąbrny nastrój kompana. – Wszystko możemy wyjaśnić, panie Filtch! Tu chodzi o sztukę! Nie sztuczki, sztukę! Coś jak przedstawienie, tyle że mocniejsze! Prawdziwsze!

– To może zechce zaprezentować ją profesorowi Snape'owi? Jest w swoim gabinecie i akurat nie ma co robić.

– Pan nam nie wierzy... – zarzucił mocno Harry.

To zbiło trochę z tropu Argusa.

– Tak, nie wierzę wam! Po co miałbym wierzyć uczniom, którzy wałęsają się po nocy i łamią...

– Bo o to chodzi! – strasznie nosowo zaintonował Ron bliski płaczu. – Czerpiemy klimat z pory i z tego, że na nikogo się nie natkniemy!

– Natknęliście się, na wasze nieszczęście, na mnie. A teraz zapraszam do profesora Snape'a – uśmiechnął się i jego chrypka wybrzmiała wyjątkowo obskurnie – Pani Norris poprowadzi...

– Od pana też czerpiemy klimat! – Harry szybko wtrącił.

Filtch stanął jak wryty. Jak to od niego, co to za brednie? Spojrzał na rozemocjonowaną i szczerą już twarz Pottera i, trochę dalej, na zalaną łzami twarz Weasleya.

– Możliwość wpadnięcia na pana dodaje naszemu przedsięwzięciu klimatu! – wytłumaczył prędko chłopak o czarnych jak noc włosach.

Filtch nigdy tak na to nie patrzył. Niewidzące oczy jego spojrzały na posadzkę. Daleka przeszłość została przywołana, choć tak dawno do niej sięgał, tak dawno... i to za sprawką dwójki uczniów łamiących zasady Hogwartu!

– Pokażcie! Ale jeżeli to jakieś numery... – zachłysnął się z przypływu złości zapewne – to sroga kara was nie ominie! O, nie!

Przemknęli szybko na wieżę, do sali profesor Trelawney. Ron nie musiał używać zdublowanego klucza, który wczoraj na ostatnią chwilę dublował w Hogsmede. Filtch użyczył swoich. Gdy chłopcy weszli, rozejrzał się niepewnie i zostawił kotkę na zewnątrz.

– Stój na czatach, pani Norris...

Zamknął za sobą odrzwia.

I stało się, jak miało się stać. Harry stanął na stoliku nauczycielki, między stopami leżała kula. Ron puścił kozę, klepiąc ją w zad. Biegała panicznie po całej sali, wierzgała się jak opętana, jak rumak, którego jeździec schwytał na lasso, rozsuwała stoliki i strącała wszystko co się dało. Ron rzucił Wingardium Leviosa. Klaunowie, lalki i inne dziwne misie, obserwowały psychodelicznymi oczyma kozę, unosząc się ponad sufitem. Skupienie mocy wzroku było odczuwalne aż fizycznie, Argus Filtch dostał ciarek. Harry stał tak jakby na uboczu tego wszystkiego, nieobserwowany.

Koza nie wiedzieć ile czasu szalała już po pomieszczeniu, stopniowo je dewastując. Harry nie wiedział, że to ten moment, poczuł to z niesamowitym poczuciem ulgi. Pochylił się, tyle ile musiał, i powziął z ziemi magiczną kulę, skrywającą wiele niejasnych przesłań. Kula wędrowała po linii środkowej jego ciała. Właśnie minęła pępek! Na chwilę zatrzymała się na wysokości serca.

– Czas na nas, drodzy kamraci! Czas nam w drogę, czas na połów kosmiczny! Świat w mych rękach... – szepnął z uczuciem i podniósł majestatycznie kulę ponad głowę, do wyprostu ramion.

Wtedy znikąd wyleciała Marta. Usiadła ostentacyjnie przy jednym stoliku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i przez pryzmat jednej z uczniowskich kul spojrzało na niego jej wielkie, figlarne oko. Następnie wybiła się i leniwie zatoczyła spiralę w powietrzu. Zawisła w jednej z gromadek lewitujących maskotek i udając, że patrzy na szaloną kozę, zaśmiała się do Harry'ego. Podleciała pod ścianę. Uderzyła ciałem duchowym o kotarę i zsunęła się zgrabnie, by gdzieś w kąciku lec na brzuchu. Wsparła brodę na rękach, a łokcie na podłodze.

– Jaki jesteś dzielny! – szepnęła, obserwując, między nogami stojących na drodze krzeseł i stołów, nieruchome ciało Harry'ego, zastygłe w pozie niebiańskiej.

Ron przyklasnął cichaczem, znów triumfował. Fale artyzmu uderzały długo i regularnie.

Argus Filtch, woźny Hogwartu, na szekspirowskich przedstawieniach przysypiał, teraz płakał rzewnymi łzami.

XII

Mały Harry Potter pewnego razu w swej komórce pod schodami był cały zatroskany. Bardzo późno i wszyscy już spali. Chłopak leżał na łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć. Pociągał lekko wilgotnym noskiem. Wtem ktoś uchylił drzwi i zajrzał nieśmiało. Stary, pluszowy miś z jednym okiem-guzikiem. Chłopak podniósł się na łóżku, a miś zbliżył się do niego i przytulił ciepłymi łapkami. To był pierwszy czar Harry'ego.

XIII

Siedmioletni Ron Weasley leżał w łóżku, a gołe stopy wystawały mu zza kołdry. Nie wietrzył ich, nie było mu za ciepło, chciał gdzieś na nich pójść. Cicho latająca kukułka po pomieszczeniu wskazywała grubo po dwudziestej trzeciej. Ron westchnął, wtedy ktoś zapukał w okno.

– UFO! – pomyślał (dziś u kolegi oglądał film o zagładzie ziemi i tak właśnie się zaczynał).

Ustawił ciało w pozycji pionowej i na żabich nogach (ugiętych żabio) zakradł się pod okno. Uchylił je lekko.

– Cze, Ron! – przywitał go Bill.

– Co się tak skradałeś? – zapytał Charlie.

Dwaj bracia dosiadali dziwnego wehikułu. Podniebnego Motocyklu – ich autorstwa. Nazwa wywodziła się z tego, iż pojazd, jeśli coś przypominał, to właśnie motocykl (wzorowali się na tym Hagrida, ale minęli się z celem – na przykład nie zamontowali kół).

– Charlie, Bill! – krzyknął Ron ucieszony i zaklaskał, ale natychmiast się rozejrzał po pokoju. – Nie jesteście w szkole?

– Jak widać nie, wskakuj!

– Zebraliśmy trochę złomu od Filtcha, przydało się też trochę magii i miksturek.

Ron, z pomocą braci, wdrapał się na pojazd. Ron przeczytał wygrawerowany napis na jednej z płyt „Podniebny Motocykl". Stojąc na kilku połączonych ze sobą blachach, wcale nie widział w nich motocyklu.

– Złap się jakieś rury... – powiedział Charlie.

Ron prędko doskoczył do tej, która wyglądała na najlepiej przymocowaną.

– Zabieramy Freda i George'a? – spytał cały w emocjach, lekko sepleniąc.

– O, nie... – szepnął tajemniczo Bill i ustawił silniki tak, by mogli pomknąć w kierunku gwiazd.

Przy szarpnięciu Ron prawie spadł (Charlie się śmiał z jego miny – tak Ron przypuszczał), ale teraz mknęli już wysoko ponad miastem i znalazł sobie całkiem stabilną pozycję (oparł się plecami o wysoką rurę sterczącą pod kątem ostrym z pokładu, a złapał się pobliskiej, trochę niższej).

– Lecimy na Księżyc, tak? – spytał Ron.

Charlie i Bill zaśmiali się.

– Biorąc pod uwagę moc silników...

–...trwałość konstrukcji...

–...oraz brak osłon...

–...mielibyśmy problemy już na drugim kilometrze.

Parodiowali bliźniaków, lecz do Rona nie docierał sens ich słów. Patrzył na odbicie Księżyca w olbrzymim jeziorze pod nimi i wyobraził sobie, że wlatują w taflę i tak docierają na pokrytą kraterami powierzchnię. Najmniejszy z rudzielców, oswojony z pojazdem, wiercił się po metalowych płytach i z fascynacją podziwiał nieliczne już, małe punkciki światła i ciemne, małe domki. Nagle Bill zaczął zniżać lot. Ronald od razu się zmartwił.

– Koniec już?

– Co ty! – zaśmiał się Charlie. – Obiecaliśmy, że wpadniemy po nasze dziewczyny.

– Te z mugolskiego świata – dodał pikantnie Bill, a brat kontynuował:

– Powiedzieliśmy, że podlecimy po nie wehikułem naszej konstrukcji... a, no i wspomnieliśmy, że mamy małego braciszka, bo pytały i... one tak jakoś lubią małych braci, więc bądź grzeczny. I nic o czarach!

– Spoko... – Ron walnął małą piąstką w ramię brata.

Szykował się na liczne całusy i pochwały z ust nieznajomych. Ale mu bracia zafundowali podróż!

Wylądowali w ich ogródku. Stały tam, w zupełnych ciemnościach, dwie dziewczyny w piżamach. Chyba nie mogły uwierzyć, że obietnica rzucona mimochodem w wakacje przez dwóch przystojnych rudzielców właśnie się spełnia.

– Cześć, Marry... – szepnął Charlie zadziornie.

– Cześć, Carol... – zawtórował Bill.

Marry i Caroline wbiegły na pokład, piszcząc przeraźliwie na widok Rona i wehikułu. Nie dały mu buzi, ale jedna pociągnęła go pieszczotliwie za policzek. Ronald czuł się upokorzony, ale nie wiedział co ma mówić.

– To co, drogie panie? Może przelecimy się do lasu? – zaproponował Charlie.

– A gdy już tam będziemy przelecimy się... po lesie? – dodał Bill z nieznaną Ronowi nutką zadziorności, która jednakowoż mu się spodobała.

– Ja przelecę cały las, zobaczycie! – krzyknął Ron, wyrzucając ręce do góry i rzucając wyzwanie tuż przed zapaleniem silników, czym wywołał salwę aroganckiego i butnego śmiechu.

Chłopczyk parsknął śmiechem i wyleciało mu trochę ślinki na brodę, którą otarł bezwiednie.

– Już to widzę... – rzekł do niego uśmiechnięty Charlie, ale słał przesłanie innym, słał innym jakąś wizję.

Znów pociągnęło. Ron zatrzymał się na jednej z dziewczyn, która posłała mu miły uśmieszek.

– Lubią młodszych braci... – pomyślał i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Kiedy przekraczali granicę miasto-las, Ron poczuł przyjemny dreszczyk emocji, jakby właśnie zanurzali się w odmęty ciemnego oceanu, albo wkraczali w kosmiczną pustkę. Siedział na tyłach z Charliem i dziewczynami i było bardzo fajnie. Po pewnym czasie Bill zniżył lot, by mogli lepiej obejrzeć mijające ich z zawrotną prędkością drzewa. Chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle wszystkie silniki jak jeden mąż zgasły.

– Co jest...? – spytał.

Ron myślał, że brat żartuje. Ale gdy płyty rozdzieliły się, a oni zaczęli spadać, domyślił się, że zaczyna się gra o przetrwanie.

– Ron, Ron! – coś z oddali go przywoływało.

Zobaczył nad sobą brata, ale nie wiedział którego, było zbyt mgliście.

– Nic ci nie jest?

Chłopiec pokręcił głową i słyszał tylko rozmowy starszych.

– Walnęliśmy o jakiś mech, mieliśmy farta...

– Gdyby to było drzewo, to nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, jak byśmy skończyli...

– Nie było czasu nic zrobić...

– A co można było zrobić? – to głos dziewczęcy.

Ronowi wyostrzył się w końcu wzrok i dostrzegł braci wymieniających spojrzenia.

–No, Ron... takiej przygody jeszcze nie miałeś, co? – puścił mu oczko, pociągnął nosem i głośno oznajmił: – Sorry, musieliśmy coś przeoczyć przy montażu...

Udali się lasem w nieznane. Charlie i Bill byli w przednich humorach, więc udzielił się on innym.

Ron zostawał trochę z tyłu i patrzył z lubością jak na jego bosych stópkach osiada błoto, mech, trawki i małe patyczki. Oczka mu lśniły jak nigdy. Jego bracia wychwalali piękno natury, a dziewczyny co chwila chichotały. Charlie właśnie wychwalał dwie góry stojące w oddali. Robił to niezwykle długo, mocno przy tym gestykulował i używał zbyt górnolotnych słów... Ron nie rozumiał co aż tak pięknego tkwi w tej parze zwykłych górek.

W końcu dotarli do jakieś drogi. Jego bracia żartowali, że teraz będą szli na piechotę aż do domów. Wszyscy zaśmiali się z sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Ron dodał:

– Możecie się chyba już deportować...

Bill, stojący za dziewczynami, zrobił upiorną minę i przytknął palec do ust. Charlie zaś sprostował ostentacyjnie:

– O, tak! Zaraz deportujemy się autobusem, ach ten głupi slang dzieciaków...

I rzeczywiście po chwili uradowali się, gdy ujrzeli drąg wbity w ziemię z tabliczką ze znakiem autobusu na górze.

Oprócz nich jechała jakaś starsza pani. Musiało być bardzo późno lub bardzo wcześnie. Ron wolał określać porę jako to pierwsze, to dodawało według niego pikanterii.

Bracia siedzieli na tylnych z dziewczynami i coś robili, a Ron zajmował samotnie podwójne siedzenie przed nimi, zatopiony w myślach. Zaciskał piąstki z ekscytacją i myślał:

– Ależ to był spontan!

Wspominał twarz brata, który powiedział _No, Ron... takiej przygody jeszcze nie miałeś, co?_

Istotnie.

XIV

Artur Weasley dorabiał czasem nocą. Wykradał się z domu, po podaniu Molly silnej herbatki o działaniu usypiającym (tylko zioła, żadnej chemii – pierwsza zasada Artura). Wykorzystywał podstawowe magiczne zdolności, by ukazać się publice na nocnych przedstawieniach w londyńskim teatrze.

Oklaski. Trochę śmiechu.

– Tak, to na pewno było zaskakujące! – przekrzykiwał Artur tłum. – Teraz czas na mały pokaz lewitacji.

Artur rozszczapierzył palce i zarzucił rękoma na boki dynamicznie. Otoczyły go różnokolorowe światła reflektorów, sama muzyka chóralna przyprawiała o potężne katharsis.

Otworzył lekko kącik ust i szepnął:

– Wingardium Leviosa.

Różdżka w rękawie lekko drgnęła.

Przy unoszeniu przybrał mistyczną minę, którą żadnej znawca sztuki nie potrafiłby zinterpretować. Publika uwielbiała jego miny i to chyba głównie dzięki nim, jeszcze nie stracił tej pracy. Kiedy osiągnął maksymalny pułap ktoś głośno chrapnął. Otworzył Artur lekko oko... to znowu ten koleś w szóstym rzędzie! Prowadził on równoległe przedstawienie do tego ar turowskiego. Dawał niesamowity pokaz chrapania... Iluzjonista (czarodziej) pierwszy raz słyszał taką kanonadę dźwięków wydawanych przez sen.

Wylądował na ziemi i otrzymał brawa. Jedyny znudzony widz chrapnął ogłuszająco i to wzbudziło śmiech. Artur udawał rozbawionego.

– Proszę go ocucić, bo teraz to, co lubicie najbardziej, czyliii... – prezenterskim ruchem zrzucił z szafki satynowy materiał – transformacje!

Jął wyciągać z szafy różne rzeczy i przemieniać je w jeszcze różniejsze, przy akompaniamencie jegomościa z rzędu szóstego.

Opatulił się szalem. Dzisiejsza noc była wietrzna. Nagle ktoś chrapnął mu koło ucha! Poznałby ten chrap wszędzie! Zatrzymał się i spojrzał do tyłu.

– Witaj, Arturze. Iluzjonisto... eee, Filipie Grzanko... – przywitał go jak zawsze uprzejmie Lucjusz Malfoy, jak zawsze nosowo.

Artur miał nadzieję, że w słabym świetle latarni nie widać jak robi się czerwony na twarzy.

– Lucjusz... gdybym wiedział, że przyszedłeś, to bym... no, jakoś...

– Ależ, Arturze! Nie trzeba, nic nie trzeba! – wyciągnął nonszalanckim ruchem fiolkę z kieszeni. – Eliksir wieloskokowy czyni cuda, Arturze. Jeszcze tak dobrze jak dziś, i mówię ci to z całą szczerością bijącą z mego serca, się nie wyspałem. Ciekawie jak ludzie z ministerstwa zareagują na tę wieść? Szczególnie jak pokażę im fotki...

Lucjusz wręczył mu plik karteczek. Roześmiany Artur z serpentyną na uchu wskazujący na odlatującego gołębia. Artur wciskający się do małej skrzyneczki z jedną ze swych słynnych min ukazujących wysiłek. Kucający Artur będący w środku rzędu królików – trzymają się wszystkie za ręce i tańczą razem z nim. Artur...

Wepchnął mu zdjęcia z powrotem do rąk. Nie chciał nawet się dowiadywać jak udało mu się „spać" i strzelać, trzeba przyznać, całkiem dobre fotki.

– A, zdjęcia udane, co? – jakiś mężczyzna wyszedł z budynku teatru i ich minął.

– Tak, Charles, dzięki wielkie! – Lucjusz odmachał już odchodzącemu znajomemu i wytłumaczył: – Powiedziałem mu, że to do twojego port folio.

– Nigdy nie myślałem, żeby takowe zrobić, ale... dziękuję za pomysł, Lucjuszu.

Kiwnął głową i odszedł. Lucjusz odprowadzał go wzrokiem, by w końcu wydać pomruk triumfu i również udać się w swoją stronę.

Artur zajechał cichaczem pod dom samochodem. Bo jak to w głowie określał „do mugolskiej pracy po mugolsku będę się dostawał". Musiała być czwarta nad ranem...

Przy drzwiach natknął się na Rona w piżamie.

– Synek, czemu nie w łóżku?!

– Ale osiemnastka... – odparł Ron, cytując tekst z filmiku na necie, który widział wczoraj z kumplem.

– Żadna osiemnastka dziecko! Ty osiemnastkę będziesz miał za jedenaście lat i to na takie wybryki jak ten tu teraz ci nie pozwolę, więc można powiedzieć, że osiemnastkę to masz już za sobą i to z kredytem!

Ron się nie strapił zbytnio. Poruszył tylko dynamicznie klamką, żeby pokazać, że zamknięte.

– Jak się tu dostałeś? Wziąłeś miotłę?! Schodziłeś po ścianie?! Jesteś Spiderman czy jak?!

Ron pokręcił głową.

– Charlie i Bill wzięli mnie na przejażdżkę. Wróciliśmy jakieś półgodziny temu. Mieli wejść przez okno i otworzyć mi drzwi, ale zniknęli nagle gdzieś za domem.

– To oni nie w szkole?

– Jak widać.

Artur podciągnął spodnie. Otworzył drzwi kluczem i weszli do kuchni.

– To gdzie oni teraz są? – zapytał mimowolnym szeptem Artur.

Zapalił światło.

Bill leżał na zlewie z dziewczyną i się całowali.

Charlie leżał pod stołem, także z dziewczyną.

Po tak nieudanym wieczorze Artur Weasley po prostu... musiał... zrobić... palm face.


End file.
